A Prank of DNA
by yeesheng4
Summary: Have two twins which they want only know inventions of Jack and Maddie, but after twin listen Danny, they want testing Jazz how good sister am her and make them both relationship goes better for better. Just Story


A PRANK OF DNA

At Casper High, school has be hold the contest call 'Danny Phantom Challenge', split on one team two person, winner prizes is summer vacation tickets. In final round, Tucker and Sam, Dash and Paulina and Kwan and Star has advanced final round, that has a special unexpected contestants is Skulker and Technus, but the winners is Tucker and Sam, and they win the prizes, Skulker and Technus unexpectedly just fly away. A person have 3 tickets, that means 2 person have 6 ticket. Sam and Tucker want invite Danny and Jazz, but still short least 2 person, at this time, Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star want that ticket to holiday, request tucker and Sam giving the least 4 tickets to 4 of them. 4 of them say if agree, 4 of them can do anything for both of Tucker and Sam. Sam and Tucker conditions is 4 of them do anything they want, and they 6 guy have agreement.

Tucker and Sam send message to Danny tell him about vacation, return home after two weeks. Meantime, Jack and Maddie wedding anniversary, both elder want jazz to charge the house at this two weeks. After they vacation at 9 am to airport, at 3 pm, Danny want out of house find somebody to fun, but jazz stop him.

Jazz: Danny, where are you going?

Danny: I'm going to find Sam and Tucker.

Jazz: You're lying, Sam and Tucker is win ticket to vacation, they not here.

Danny: Fine, then I just go to find Valerie to do something about anything.

Jazz: You're not going anywhere, I'm charge now, I not letting my little brother exposure with dangerous.

Danny: I'm not little, I'm already teenagers, and you can't stop me.

Jazz: In my heart, you always little brother of mine. That's never be changed.

Then Danny just walk out the door, and jazz capture danny hand, use the ghost handcuff to tie Jazz right hand Danny left hand, and then Danny say

Danny: If you think handcuff can stuck me you silly because I'm part of ghost, I can invisible hand and get away.

After Danny fail to get away, Jazz say

Jazz: It nothing you can do, don't struggle anymore, because this is handcuff of ghost also can use as human or ghost, handcuff also can pull the length above 300 feet, this things creation by Mom and Dad.

Danny: Doesn't matter, I will steal the key unlock the handcuff.

Jazz: Oh, YA

Then Jazz put the key in her chest.

Danny: Too cheap.

Jazz: Thanks, little brother, and now we go into house and watch the movie with my little child.

Danny, NOOOOO

Skulker and Technus in Fenton Works front of the roof watching Danny and Jazz going into house, and the plan was so working.

Skulker: We let the ghost child friend won, and there is nobody can help him.

Technus: Ya, only his sister but doesn't use at all.

Skulker: That right, Thermos always direct to wrong person.

Technus: And Tomorrow,

Together: We will bringing ghost child to Ghost World and defeat him.

After movie, dinner, Jazz want Danny go to sleep.

Jazz: Danny, I know you mad at me, but I just want you be safe.

Danny: I'm growing up, Jazz, I know what i'm doing.

Jazz: Danny, you've been exhausted, and tired of this whole week, I'm witness and I feel so sad, I don't want you be hurt for more, you can think I'm overbearing, but all of my do is just protect you, Danny.

Danny: it's overprotective, does not matter, I going to sleep.

Before Jazz sleep at danny's room chair she put her hand on danny head like concern,

Jazz: Have a good dreams, little brothers.

Day after morning, handcuff still on their both other hand. Danny ask

Danny: Can get this things off now?

Jazz: No, I won't unlock the handcuff until mom and dad come home, that means you will follow only me in this whole future two weeks.

Danny depression head on table.

Meanwhile Jazz read the book, Danny watch the TV, eyes glare on Jazz. Just in time, somebody have knocking the door, Jazz opened the door see the two person, one man, one woman. There two is Bishop family, A man is Britton, Woman is Britney. Danny mad at Jazz, Jazz ask.

Jazz: Who are you two and find whom?

Britton: I'm Britton, this is my little sister, Britney, we're Bishop, we here to find jack and maddie fenton to look they both ghost stuff creation, this is Fenton Works right?

Jazz: Right, but they not here, they went to vacation, return after two weeks.

Britney: They not here but your brother supposed can help us, right.

Britton: I sure he can introduce about ghost stuff, because he's Danny Phantom.

Danny: Sure, I will, only just Jazz unlock the handcuff.

Jazz: Alright.

Three of them look other side as Jazz took the key on her chest then unlock the handcuff.

Danny bring guest to lab and introduce things, after done of all, Danny ask Bishop siblings you're haunting ghost for full time?

Britton: Not full time, only part time, part of holiday no things can do, we only send the ghost back to their home.

Danny: If Ghost is your part time, not holiday what your job you two was?

Britton: I'm Architect, but my boss give me holiday for a month.

Britney I'm Psychologist, but I need a rest so I holiday?

Danny: your Psychologist, Jazz is great student in Casper high school, maybe you can teach her some psychology, this is her favourite.

Britney: Sure.

Both: And what your dreams is, Danny?

Danny: My dream is be an Astronaut an adult.

Britton: I have a question, is why she lock the handcuff between you and her?

Danny: Because she doesn't want me hurt by ghost anymore, so she lock me between both of us, not gonna let me anywhere without her until my parents back, she been overprotective.

Britney: Can I look your family photos?

Danny: Sure

Whispered discuss by Bishop siblings

Britney: Britton, we can use the prank to probe how much he sister love him.

Britton: How?

Britney: We're use fake conclusion to make danny hand out his DNA and His sister, then we order the doctors made up fake DNA data document to Danny.

Britton: That's not right, Brit.

Britney: Trust me, big brother, i know what we're doing, we can make them both relationship more closer.

Britton: OK, But you to tell Danny.

Britney: Alright. Eh, Danny, the picture from I look your and your sister, conclusion is you and your sister according to logic maybe Jazz just your big sister, not biological big sister.

Danny: Impossible, gossip.

Britney: You and your sister head have something different. If you want make sure she is your biological, you must do DNA.

Danny: That's impossible, but for make sure there nothing suspicious, I will do it.

Britton: That's one more thing, we must have your sister DNA like, hair, saliva some type.

After Bishop siblings has leave, Jazz move forward to Danny room make sure he asleep, she back to own room and sleeping.

In midnight, Danny to toilet collect jazz few hair from comb. Morning, Danny collect his hair and sister hair to Britton. Meanwhile, Skulker and Technus want haunting Danny, but Skulker saw the Bishop siblings, he say he beaten by them, them are so good, we must have backup plan. Technus agree.

After the 3 days, Bishop siblings to Fenton Works. In lab, they both giving Danny fake DNA report, Danny looks as Fake DNA report percentage is 0.001. Danny flustered, face depression say impossible. They both say same thing are fact, or you can at least wait until your parents come back home ask them. Jazz walk into lab try ask Danny to lunch, but she is eavesdropping, and they both except Danny know Jazz in there. They purpose to tell want Danny closed at a secret place, can't giving Jazz chance to find out this report.

After Danny keep the report in secret place, Danny out with both of them, Jazz be possessed when Danny out, she walk to Danny room find the report, they both say secret, but Jazz is too learn about her brother, and Jazz finally found the report, she open the file report and look the report, after finished reading, Jazz flustered, say it how could be it, and then hurry back to own room crying so sad, has been tears several hour.

Jazz tears fall and watching Jazz scrapbook is about hero things that Danny's do, also watch they both together youngers photos, and the tears drop into photos. After 3-4 hours, Jazz be convinced, she whispered to herself say even if Danny not my biological brother, that's doesn't matter, because he will always be my little brother, that is nothing can changed.

After Jazz convinced, she quickly put it back the DNA report to original location which before Danny hide it. And this time, Danny is return and yelling 'Jazz', Jazz quickly pretend from her room come out and she say:

Jazz: Hey, Danny, what's up,

Danny: You won't believe, tonight is my life. Me, Britton, Britney go to fun, and we saw Skulker and Technus:

Jazz: Wait, Skulker and Technus is ghost, have you hurt, Danny?

Danny: They both can't do anything because they saw two 'Brit' siblings and run away. And then in Nasty Burger we saw Mr. Lancer and make fun of him, and 'Brit' siblings call Mr. Lancer 'hey Lancer, or should we say Mitsubishi Lancer, this car is count of sport car, it can say fast, but you is old, if you're the car, you should be slowest car of Mitsubishi because you're old. Then Mr. Lance hear very furious, he chase three of us but he only few step already exhausted.

Jazz: That's great, Danny. Listen, can we both tomorrow spent time together to fun?

Danny: Of course cannot, because I want hang out with 'Brit' Siblings, they will spent here Amity Park only several day and after then they will back to their hometown.

Jazz: But!

Danny: Jazz, you're my big sister, we can hang out which ever day we want, right?

I feel tired, I want to sleep, goodnight, Jazz.

Jazz: Goodnight, 'Jazz sigh'.

After day 7,8,9 and 10, four day Jazz ask Danny to hang out, only Danny say is busy, Jazz say oh ya, hang with 'Brit' Siblings. Whatever you say, Jazz. I go to sleep.

Day 11, Danny back home, went to his room, and his saw Jazz at his bed, Jazz say we need to talk. Danny say ok.

Jazz: Danny, we doesn't talking much since 10 days ago, you've been hang with they both guy all for week, can you just hang with your sister only just one day?

Danny: I also think to, but they both will go home after 3 days, if they go, I've don't know which day they will return.

Jazz leave Danny room with sad mood, meanwhile Britton and Britney spy on other corner, they both discuss maybe we should let Danny spent with his sister. And Britton call to Danny tell him tomorrow they busy, can't hang with you.

After phone call end, when Jazz almost feet out of Danny room, Danny say

Danny: Wait, Jazz, maybe we can hang out tomorrow, together.

Jazz: But how there both guys?

Danny: They both say tomorrow they busy, so I can hang with you tomorrow.

Jazz: Thanks, little brother. And Jazz give Danny hug then back to sleep.

At day 12 morning 7am, Jazz wake up Danny, say, let's go, little brother, but Jazz, now only 7am.

Jazz: I know, but you say hang with me, so follow me as the time.

Then Danny sit on right side, Jazz driving, and Bishop siblings follow track they whenever they go, follow all the day, Britton say

Britton: That is so bored of us, didn't know how they relationship goes to?

Britney: Even they believe prank is fact, they also just like biological siblings hang out, so relationship is supposed to be better.

At day 13, Britton and Britney to Fenton Works find Danny, intend tell Danny truth about prank. But after Danny hang out with Jazz, he feel so have something wrong, when they both find Danny, he bring they both to lab talk about it.

Danny: Is that DNA report true?

Britton: No, that's just fake, the DNA report is we pay doctor to fake out.

Danny: But why?

Britney: Because I want test Psychology, and this prank can prove if you not her little brother, how is going to be, how is Jazz decision to, and toward to you?

Danny: I know you two are helping, but if Jazz know about this, how feel she is.

Britney: I don't know what Jazz feel like, but I promise you two relationship is growing up.

Meanwhile they three talking, Jazz want find Danny but all of three of them talking is hear by Jazz, her face frightened.

Jazz: Danny, is that true?

Bishop siblings let they talk about it and they leave, but just this time, Skulker and Technus is waiting a ripe for haunting.

After they both leaving Fenton Works for lunch. Danny say

Danny: Hear me explain, Jazz.

Jazz: Explain for what, about prank.

And this time, Skulker and Technus visible on lab, both say, hi, ghost child and her sister.

Technus and Skulker visible on lab, Danny want going ghost, but skulker put the handcuff on Jazz left Danny right hand. Technus say the handcuff only can unlock by key, but skulker say 'oops' I don't bring it. Even the ghost power doesn't use at the handcuff because handcuff from ghost zone.

Technus and Skulker want carries siblings to ghost zone, but portal is locked, Skulker say: Technus, are you press the open portal button, why can't be open, Technus say the ddor should be manipulated, then skulker turn sight on Danny, ask how to unlock, Danny say 'I don't know.' Skulker say find, if you not telling how to unlock, we turn to your sister and afflict her, Danny say don't touch my sister. Jazz hear feel so good. And proud Danny order for sister arguing with Skulker. Danny say maybe is Britton done, because he and his sister is part time ghost.

Skulker: I know, because last time I'm send back to ghost zone and defeated by they both, I can't even beat they both.

Technus: But that doesn't matter, if we can open the portal, we just use this house for all of day, kidnap your both in lab.

Skulker and Technus: Hahahahahaha.

After Skulker lock them both, Jazz and Danny are talking about each other. On night

Danny: Jazz, I don't even know they made that report to prank us.

Jazz: I know, Danny. Their do like that because they want we spent more time, relationship growing upper and Danny I feel so sorry not let your out.

Danny: Don't be sorry, Jazz. I know you protect me, but just a little overprotective, I'm so happy spent with you like I spent with they both or Tucker and Sam.

Jazz: Speaking of Bishop, they relationship much like not just siblings, but too best, too good.

Danny: Of course, Jazz. They both are twins, Britton only born earlier Britney a minute. Britton say he have astronauts song, he can give me MP3 listen, and Britney is psychologist, maybe she can give you some suggestion. I can request her.

Jazz: Britney is psychologist, that great, thanks, little brother. No matter you is biological own brother of me or not, that not important, because you're always to be my only little brother, that is gonna be forever.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. So why don't you feel have problem of that DNA?

Jazz: I don't know, I'm look that report I'm frightened, because is between us relationship, because you.

Danny: Thanks Jazz, I'm so glad.

They Both hug each other.

Day 14 morning, Skulker and Technus make the house so messy. Jazz and Danny sleep head by head. Technus try to use him technology powers to open portal but still can't. Jazz and Danny figure out how to beat them both, they plan just like day 1 they handcuff together, and Danny going ghost yelling skulker, then brawl is coming. Brawl is end, both are lying on other side. Of this time, Britton and Britney go into fenton works to lab see Danny, Jazz, Skulker and Technus are exhausted. They Both take advantage on not attention by them, Britney lock the handcuff between on Skulker and Technus, the handcuff just like same as Jazz and Danny current lock in. Then Britton use the key unlock the handcuff between Jazz and Danny. He unlock the portal, Skulker and Technus want unlock, Britton throw the key into ghost zone, Skulker and Technus run into ghost zone and Danny closed the portal.

Four of them go upstairs, but it's too messy made by Skulker and Technus, Danny say to Jazz

Danny: I clean the mess up.

Jazz: No, we both together unity.

Brit: We also can help you clean the mess up.

Danny, Jazz: Em OK

In 3pm, Their clean the whole Fenton Works house already use 4 hours 30 minutes. 7:30pm, 'Brit' ask who want pizza, Jazz and Danny together: we want. Britney order pizza, 4 of them watch the movie, eat pizza, drinks and fall asleep after pizza, drink, movie had done.

Morning 9am, Britton and Britney should back to their hometown, Britton and Britney for prank to make up to gift. Britton give Danny the MP3 has Astronauts song, and pendrive have best plays on Houston Astros, Britton say to Danny, maybe you will like this team, Danny: Thanks.

And Britney give Jazz some book of biology, and give Jazz pendrive some kind of Psychology, for you much help. Jazz: Thanks.

Jazz and Danny ask will we ever meet you both, twins said not long time you will meet me again. Both of them driving and turn sight to Jazz and Danny raised hand say goodbye. Jazz and Danny also raised hand and say goodbye. After twins siblings leaving, Mr. Lancer come and give Danny probation after school open. Danny and Jazz ask, Why?

Mr. Lancer: Why, maybe is you and both of them call me

This time, twins siblings turns back wink on Danny and Jazz, yelling and make fun to Mr. Lancer,

'Brit': Hey, Old Lancer

Both of them driving the car away and Mr. Lancer chasing and yell 'Get back here you both'. Jazz and Danny laughing.

Meanwhile at Ghost Zone, Skulker and Technus finally chase the key but hold by Ember, she say you want the key, conditions is work for me then I unlock you, besides, behold to my new friend, Klemper. Klemper tour to Skulker and Technus say, 'Will you two be my friends' Skulker and Technus ah then covered ears follow Ember.

Jazz and Danny after twins siblings leaves, mr. lancer go ahead, Sam and Tucker with their new 4 friends, they rent a limo and tour Amity Park from summer vacation they win the money. Sam and Tucker say hi Jazz, Danny. 4 of them yell hi Fenton. Dash more than words, can you dating with me?

Jazz car at left side parking, Jazz ask Danny want go to Nasty Burgers eating?

Danny: sure, but you pay my sister.

Jazz: No Problem, because your my little brother.

Danny: Hey, I'm not little.

Jazz: In my heart you will always little of brother.

Jazz hand on Danny shoulder tour the car for Nasty Burgers.

Jack and Maddie from right side and enter house yell, Danny, Jazz, We're home, then nobody in house.

After get into car

Danny: Thanks, Jazz, I love you.

Jazz: I love you too, little brother, I will always be you side.

Both: Nasty Burger

Danny: hey, there's Mr. Lancer.

Jazz: Where, oh there. And I will make fun as once time with my little brother, so we together yell.

Both: Old Lancer.

Mr. Lancer chasing and yell: Comeback here, you both

Both: woohoo.

THE END


End file.
